


Showoff

by boyslushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Gun fights, Guns, Injury, Knives, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: “Wash, what the fuck are you doing? This wasn’t the plan!” But as it turns out, Tucker has a thing for showoffs.





	

The reconnaissance mission was going alright. Wash was scouting out the right side of the makeshift building serving as a temporary supply camp for the Pirates that was splayed out in front of him. Next to him were the two members of his squad that he had chosen specifically for this mission. Kimball and Doyle agreed that he and Tucker were to lead this mission together, and it seemed a fitting choice judging from how smoothly things had gone thus far. He radioed Tucker who was covering them from the other side, Washington couldn’t see him which had to be a good thing, because if he couldn’t see Tucker and his troops, then there was a decent chance that the Pirates couldn’t either.  
“How are you three holding up over there, any updates?” Wash said. Tucker’s voice crackled back over the closed connection between their helmets  
“We’re all good, it’s a bit of a tight squeeze- bow chicka bow wow, but we’re managing.” Wash rolled his eyes and smiled ever so slightly at the vaguely sexual remark but elected to ignore it as he pressed again for any developments.  
“Alright, but is anything going on with the Pirates that you can see?”  
“Nope, they’re all still walking around on patrol like they were earlier. We’ve counted out though, they’ve got about 12 men on sight. Also, Palomo was able to get a little closer to look into the supply shed, I’m covering him now.”  
“What?! You should be the one getting a closer look not him, go afte-”  
“Wash, relax, he’s not actually going up to it, he’s just a few feet further from where we are where he can get a better view, they’re not gonna see him.” Tucker cut him off. Wash bristled at Tucker telling him to ‘relax’ during a recon mission, but he let it go.  
“Alright, but seriously, make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”  
“Yeah, yeah. As if Palomo would be that much of a loss to us anyways.” Tucker joked back. Wash scoffed, obvious disappointment in Tucker’s distasteful joke showing through.  
“Jeez, Wash. I was kidding. You know I wouldn’t let the idiot get hurt.”  
“Just report back to me when you figure out what all is in there.” Wash said, cutting the connection before Tucker could get in another word. He tried to ignore the guilt of cutting off the conversation like that, making sure to leave the radio channel open in case they needed him. He didn’t want to be harsh, but Tucker desperately needed to learn how to act on missions. He wasn’t being professional and Wash feared that he’d eventually end up getting himself hurt because of it. The last thing he wanted was for anything bad to happen to Tucker. Then again, Tucker wasn’t the only one he should be berating, even now right next to him, he could see his two troopers were bickering over some trivial thing that one of them had clearly done wrong.  
“Uno, Richards, focus! You’ll blow our cover if you keep arguing like this!” Washington reprimanded the two.  
“Uh, sorry sir.” Uno started  
“Yeah, sorry. It’s just that Uno here…” Richards began.  
“Oh no, don’t you start again, It wasn’t my fault the pistol detached from your belt like that. Plus, it’s not like it even matters! You didn’t lose it, it’s right there!” Wash shushed them before they could continue their ridiculous fight. Wash’s attention was drawn to a bright gleam down below the cliff they were perched on. He looked through the view on his sniper rifle only to realize that one of the Pirates was staring directly at Uno and Richards. Shit.  
“RICHARDS! Shut up, I think they’ve spotted us.” Wash said, trying to keep any panic out of his voice as his suspicions were confirmed. The Pirate called over a few more and they aimed up directly at them, slowly advancing. Shit shit shit shit- oh god he had to radio Tucker immediately.  
“Tucker, we’ve been compromised. I need your team on back up, we’re going to be under fire soon and I need you guys to sneak up on them, they don’t know you’re here. Wash couldn’t risk it any longer, they were too close. Right as Tucker’s radio crackled to life with a nervous ‘affirmative’, he shot his rifle, hitting the Pirate in the middle in the dead center of his chest. As the black suited Pirate crumpled to the floor, almost completely lifeless, the other two began firing. The commotion attracted the attention of several more Pirates, only a few of them keeping post in case of more attackers. Bullets whizzed past Wash’s head, a few nicking his armor and bouncing off. He took a few more shots before making his team back up into a safer spot. Richards had taken a bullet to the shin but it had missed anything vital, he’d be alright for now. Wash managed to take down about half the oncoming Pirates, Uno also managing to get a few kills in, before he had to radio Tucker again.  
“Ok, we’re starting to lose ammo over here, and there’s still a decent number of guys coming at us right now. If you could get to the vantage point I showed you earlier and take them out, that’d be wonderful.” Wash informed. He could almost hear Tucker’s smirk over the radio as he responded with  
“Already on it, watch yourself out there please hun.” Wash choked for a second at the pet name, but was stunned for another reason when shots were already ringing out, coming from the exact spot he had shown Tucker a few hours ago at the beginning of the mission. He knows he shouldn’t be so surprised that Tucker had actually remembered the emergency attack plan, but he hadn’t thought that Tucker was actually paying attention. Below the cliff, three men dropped down, one clutching himself in pain, the other two just straight up dead, and Washington was extremely impressed. Tucker barely missed a shot. A new confidence overtook Washington in the moments of distraction and he took several more shots at the remaining opposing soldiers whose fire was now mostly trained on Tucker. He worried that Tucker was going to get shot, the chances were far too high for his liking. The vantage point where Tucker was set up with the sniper rifle was extremely close to the makeshift base, and if he was up there alone, he was likely to get hit. He had to do everything in his power to keep him from getting shot. Eventually Washington ran out of ammunition, he couldn’t help that supplies were low.  
“Cover me!” He shouted to Uno and Richards who still had their guns trained on the soldiers below, they were reserving their ammo and only taking shots when it was a certain hit which was proving efficient for the time being. Wash snuck his way down the side of the cliff, unsheathing his favorite knife as he snuck up behind one of the soldiers and stabbed him between the shoulders. He wrenched the pistol out of the Pirate’s hands and snuck around to get better shots at the Pirates who he was now on level with.  
“Wash, what the _fuck_ are you doing? This wasn’t the plan!” Tucker yelled as quietly as he could manage through the transmission. He was frozen up on the vantage for several moments, panic seizing him as he thought of what would happen if Wash got caught.  
“We ran out of ammo, they don’t have many guys left and Richards is hurt so I figured it would be quicker to take care of them at ground level.” Wash replied, voice far too even for somebody who was literally surrounded by his enemies. Tucker made a series of worried, frustrated noises, but didn’t give an actual reply and just let Washington continue with his bullshit plan. Wash came up behind another Pirate, slitting her throat silently, doing his best to make sure that he wasn’t being to loud. That failed when another Pirate ran up, gun aimed directly at Washington’s head. Before Washington could react, three bullets whizzed by, one of them lodging itself in the oncoming soldier’s helmet. The Pirate fell backwards and dropped the gun, groaning loudly. Wash froze for a second before the radio crackled to life again  
“Wash, seriously, you’re gonna get yourself killed down there. We can’t risk it. I’d rather we all get out of here alive. _Especially_ you. Would you please find some way to get out of there and get back to your men so we can get on the pelican and go back to Armonia?” Tucker practically begged. Wash smiled fondly at the concern, but no. The mission wasn’t done yet.  
“Tucker, if we retreated now, we won’t have completed the mission, and now Felix and Locus know we’re scouting this place, this place is gonna be on lockdown if we don’t get the supplies out now.” Wash stressed.  
‘Wh- what?! No no, this is a recon mission, we can’t take all this back to Armonia! We don’t have enough room on the ship!” Tucker yelled.  
“We’ll take everything we can fit, it’ll all have been a waste if we don’t.” Tucker just sighed his resigned response.  
“It’s our only chance, and they have ammunition and food rations that we need desperately.” Wash reasoned.  
“Fine, just don’t get hurt. I don’t think I could handle you getting killed, not to mention, both Kimball and Carolina would burn me alive if I let you get yourself get killed. I’ll cover you.” Tucker finally conceded. Washington sighed in relief, thankful that this wasn’t going to escalate into a full blown argument this time.  
“Thanks, Tucker.”  
“Anytime. Now, get moving before somebody spots you. I’ll get Palomo and Giovanni into position. We’ve gotta get this done quick before reinforcements come in.”  
“How many Pirates are left?”  
“Seven.” Tucker finished. Wash grunted, he could handle seven more of these douchebags. Wash snuck around the camp, ending his final dance with a Pirate who was incredibly skilled with a machete, and had proven a challenge to Wash. He had several large, bleeding gashes, but his HUD wasn’t alerting him of any major injury, so he figured he’d be ok. He signalled for Tucker and Uno to bring everyone down. They walked out over the dead and dying bodies of enemy soldiers and made their way to the main storage building where Wash was standing.  
“It’s clear, and there’s a LOT of ammo in here. Let’s just take as much as we can carry and get back to the ship.” Wash instructed, everyone nodded, and despite everyone’s protests, even Richards carried out 6 full boxes. They all carried as much as they could handle, making their hasty escape just as they spotted an enemy pelican flying towards the camp. They moved quickly, Tucker making near constant snide remarks as they loaded up the pelican with boxes of ammo and rations. It wasn’t everything, but it would get them through at least a few more weeks. They boarded the ship, Giovanni settling herself into the pilot seat as the others sat in the back. Uno, Richards, and Palomo were absorbed in a conversation about some ridiculous accident that Richards had apparently caused during training earlier that week while Palomo attempted to carefully remove the bullet from Richards’ leg, and Wash settled into the comfortable sounds of cooperation. The feds and News getting along was a rare sight, and he’d bask in it as long as he could. He winced at his stinging cuts as he unlatched his helmet, popping it off of his head and smiling over to Tucker, who was already helmetless the moment the doors had shut. The adrenaline from the skirmish was beginning to wear off and it left Wash feeling sluggish, but he was proud of how well their men had done today. Sure the mission wasn’t exactly a success, but it certainly wasn’t a failure either. Tucker sighed loudly, visibly relaxing in his seat.  
“That was really dumb what you did out there, Wash. Sure the results were decent, but you almost got killed like three times.” Tucker pointed out.  
“Yeah, but look on the bright side, we got out alive, with contraband, and our troops are actually managing to get along.” Wash replied, unable to erase the slight guilt in his voice.  
“Again, though. Really stupid. But it was brave too… You’re such a hothead.”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“What I’m saying is that you’re a total showoff dude.” Tucker explained.  
“But I was j-” Tucker interrupted Wash before he can finish his sentence.  
“But I like it. Like, I’m _really_ into it when you get all showy.” He finished before he could stop himself. Washington gave him a look of bewilderment, blush creeping up his face. He must have heard him wrong.  
“You mean like… like you think I look like a total badass when I’m out there stabbing people to death on the field?” Wash guessed obliviously. Tucker laughs, clearly blushing too.  
“Well yeah but, I mean more like… You look really, really sexy when you’re out there fighting in close quarters with those guys. I mean like dangerously hot. Literally.” Tucker admits.  
“Oh.” Wash chokes out. “Oh my _god_ , Tucker.”  
“ _What?!_ ”  
“Did you just call me _hot_?” Wash says with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“Well duh dude! You’re like, the most attractive guy on base.” The pelican shook a bit as Giovanni sputtered, attempting to stabilize the aircraft after overhearing their conversations. Wash chuckled in embarrassment and hid his blushing face in his gloved hands.  
“Dude, shit, did i say something wrong? I’m so sorry I’m coming on too strong aren’t I, let’s just forget I eve-”  
“No, Tucker, I just can’t believe the most beautiful, handsome, charming, hilarious and most downright _sexy_ person on Chorus thinks I’m attractive. _Fucking finally_!” Wash laughs.  
Tucker looks like somebody just punched him in the stomach.  
“ _H-holy shit, Wash_. You know, you’re more than just attractive right? You’re all those things you just said about me and more, but like, multiplied by ten.”  
“Jesus fucking _Christ_ you two, get a _room_!” Uno practically yells. The pair blush and sink back into their seats, goofy smiles on their faces after quite easily the worst confessions possible, in the worst place possible.  
“Everybody strap in! We’re coming in for a landing!” Giovanni yelled, and everyone got ready for decent back onto solid, familiar ground. The first person they saw when they began filing out of the Pelican was Carolina. They began mentally preparing themselves for a harsh lecture on efficiency and sticking to plan, but Kimball showed up before she could get a word out. Things went quickly after the brief recap and instructions, and they went to unload the supplies. The rest of the day was quiet, Tucker found Wash in his room, sat on the edge of his bed tending to his knife wounds. Tucker’s eyes roamed over Wash’s face, taking in the concentration in his amber brown eyes, his furrowed brow and ruffled blonde hair that was rumored to be the softest thing in all of Armonia. He lingered on the rough outline of his pointed nose and the clean outline of his jaw, taking note of the scars and freckles, the tired bags under his eyes from countless and constant sleepless nights, fighting off nightmares and planning how to keep himself and the others alive even if just for one more day. He appreciated the littering of stubble and the sudden blush when he noticed Tucker staring at him from the doorway.  
“Woah, you really got sliced up out there, are you okay?” Tucker observed with a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” Wash replied Tucker nodded and went quiet for a minute.  
“So uh, I came in here to talk to you about earlier, the conversation on the ship that is.” Tucker finally said before he had a chance to second guess himself.  
“Well, what’s out there now is out there. Whatever we do with that information is up to us.”  
“Don’t get all philosophical and shit on me here, Washington.” Tucker retorts.  
“I just wanted to know if you wanted to… I dunno, try it out or something? Maybe? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I just, I guess I just like you, like a lot and if you feel the same then maybe we could, I don’t know…” He trailed off. Wash turned to him with a genuine smile, honestly he should be the one tripping over his words and flustered. He hadn’t been with anyone, romantically or sexually, in years.  
“Yeah, Yeah Tucker. I think I’d like that.” Wash gushed. Tucker looked back at him with wide, hopeful, excited eyes. He looked so beautiful, standing in his room, the sun low on the horizon behind him, bright blue eyes practically glowing in anticipation, dip dyed dreads long and falling gracefully in the most beautiful ways. Tucker didn’t even bother to move the locks that were in front of his face as he smiled in shock, waiting for Wash to do something, anything. Wash slowly stood up, Tucker’s eyes followed him as he walked closer. He couldn’t stop himself from brushing the thick, beautifully braided dreads out of his face, eyes drinking in the lovely dark complexion of his skin, the dimples that carved into his cheeks when he smiled even slightly, the litany of nicks and scars that covered his features.  
“I know one way we can try.” Tucker breathed. He stared into Wash’s eyes, like a magnet the way their faces pulled towards one another. Tucker stopped, mere centimeters from Washington’s lips.  
“I just need to know that you want this as much as I do. As much as I have for _so god damned long_.” He cooed, breath tantalizing Wash’s lips, and eyes flicking from their fixated staring at Wash’s gentle, scarred lips to look him dead in the eyes. That look alone made Wash want to scream from the rooftops.  
“ _God yes_ , Tucker I want this more than I could possible ever tell you. I want you more than anything in all of the god damned _universe_.” he mused breathily. That was all Tucker had ever even wanted to hear, and it’s all he needed to hear before he placed his soft lips on Washington’s. It was better than either of them had ever imagined. Washington’s lips were rugged but gently, it was oddly stimulating, and Tucker adored it. Wash practically melted into the kiss, letting Tucker take full control, as he was clearly far more experienced than he was. He didn’t dare protest entry when Tucker parted his lips to lick at Washington’s bottom lip as a form of asking for permission to take the kiss even further. The feeling of tongue against tongue as Tucker explored his mouth was glorious. It was disappointing when Tucker eventually drew back, eyes heavily lidded and full of affection and want. His lips were slick with spit and his face was practically burning, but Wash was sure that he didn’t look much different himself. His eyes flicked to the doorway where the door was wide open and Sarge, Donut, and Carolina were all standing there in shock, Epsilon was there too, hovering over Carolina’s shoulder and giving a quiet and exasperated  
“Holy _shit_ guys, this is _rich_.” before fizzing out of view. Carolina had dropped her meeting plans on the floor and Donut was practically bursting with glee. Tucker wished there was some way he could delete himself from existence as he turned around to face the group, and Washington was basically paralyzed. After several moments of staring, Sarge cleared his throat and began ushering Carolina and Donut away from the room.  
“We should be leaving, you two clearly need some privacy!” He spouted off as he shoved a disappointed and reluctant Donut away from the doorframe. They were never going to live this down. Tucker turned back to Wash, blushing furiously.  
“I- uhm… well aside from the interruption, I liked that. I liked it a lot.” Washington stated, breaking the nervous silence.  
“I did too, might I suggest Round Two?” Tucker quipped back, an intent filled smirk playing on his lips.  
“Only if you close the door this time, Showoff.”

**Author's Note:**

> lame ending, i know, but heyyyyyy i don't hate this as much as i did like an hour ago ^^; also i figured out how to italicize finally lmao hope you liked it!


End file.
